I Can't Break it to My Heart
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: what would you do if the one you love left you....and your heart can't take it? TxG Be warned tears are possible


**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Obviously **

**If any of you have read the twilight series this is kinda based off of that but you'll just have to wait and see how.**

**So continue on with the story please**

**song by Delta Goodrem**

What would you do if the one person you loved more than anything in the world leaves? Its an unimaginable pain. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can fix the giant hole in your heart. I would know. My name is Gabriella Montez and I know how that feels. 4 months ago the love of my life left me. Troy Bolton left me. He left taking my everything with him. Him and his entire family left, therefore he took away my best friend and my family away from me also. I always thought of the Boltons as my family, Jack and Lucille were my second parents, Molly was my best friend, Kyle and James were my big brothers, and Kyla was well a royal princess according to herself but she was like my older sister. I miss them all so much but I could deal with them being gone if I still had Troy. When he left my whole world collapsed.

I live alone with my mother because my father left us when I was 9. So my mom and I became each others support systems. But when Troy came he became my new support system and he was more of one than my mother had ever been. I always was taking care of her and mostly I felt like the adult and her the child.

The day that Troy told me they were leaving and that I couldn't come with them we were taking a walk in the park. I ran away from him and got lost. I was finally found but I wasn't the same. I didn't talk except saying he's gone over and over again. The hole in my heart was unbearable. I curled up inside of myself.

I guess my mom had enough because she threatened to throw me out if I didnt start acting normal again. That reminded me that I had to live for my mom. I promised him I would take care of myself for my mom. So I started to go through the motions of being normal. I was not in anyway close to normal but I put on a good mask. My mom and my friends thought I was back to normal. But they never really understood just how much I was hurting. At night I would cry myself to sleep and then I would relive the memory of him leaving in my dreams. I woke up in the morning again crying. Nothing but him could fix the hole in my heart.

But life went on at school. My grades stayed the same. I was just a shell. One thing no one knew was that I had found a way to let out my emotions, I started writing songs. These songs were so close to me that they would bring tears to your eyes if you heard them. I wanted to let someone hear them though. I wanted someone to understand the pain. Maybe just maybe then someone could help me.

My luck came one day when over the announcements there was going to be a talent show the following day. I went and signed up with my homeroom teacher Ms. Darbus who happened to be in charge of the event. I was all set to show the school how I was hurting, I had the perfect song to sing.

* * *

I went to school the next day and there was an unusual buzz of murmurs going around school as I passed people in the hallway. I couldnt catch what they were saying but I guess it was about me singing in the talent show. I was excited but I was nervous. The only person I had ever sung in front of was _him._ Geesh why is everyone whispering at me and looking at me like they felt bad for me? Are they really that slow on news that they just realized that Troy had left!

All my classes were really strange today. The teachers were even giving me looks of sympathy! I'm started to get a little creeped out here. High school is a very strange place.

finally it was time for the talent show.

I was waiting backstage while Sharpay performed one of her crazy renditions of a song. Of course she was dressed in pink. And she somehow managed to pull it off. I looked down at my outfit that was a simple pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a t shirt. I didn't really care how I looked honestly. The only person who it mattered that I look good for said that I looked beautiful in anything I wore but his opinion didn't matter now because he was gone. Suddenly I heard my name being called on stage.

I walked out onto the stage. Woah there are a lot of people out there. I gave a shy smile and i started speaking into the microphone, it turned out as more of a whisper though. "Hi so I wrote this song and it's called I can't Break it to My Heart" I took a deep breathe and then I heard the music start to play

_If it's okay  
I'll leave the bed light on  
And place your water glass where it belongs  
And if it's alright  
I'll lie awake at night  
Pretending i'm curled up at your side_

_See i'm circling these patterns  
Living out of memories  
I'm still a long way from accepting it  
That there's just no you and me_

I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes as i prepared myself to sing the chorus. I didn't even want to bother holding them in.

_But if i still believe you love me  
Maybe i'll survive  
So i tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'cause i can't break it to my heart  
_

I knew that my voice was all choked up but I needed to let it all out. I've been holding it in for too long.

_Is it just me  
Did i commit a crime  
I won't believe that loving you  
Is just a waste of time  
Or was it in my head  
I'm reading into things that you never said_

I heard the audience gasp and a murmur broke out into the crowd. I looked up to see what the source of commotion was. I really thought I was hallucinating when I saw...._them_. They were back...I knew I had to keep on singing though as I saw them make their way closer to the stage.

_'cause i still don't have the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I wanna think it's something that i did  
So i can turn it back around_

Once they were at the stage I finally made eye contact with Molly. She was crying with a small smile on her face. I wanted nothing more to hug my best friend again and I could tell she wanted the same thing. But I also knew that she knew how badly I was hurting. I next looked at Kyle and James. They looked like they wanted to punch the living daylights out of Troy. I was their "little sister". Kyla was crying just like Molly and shooting death glares at Troy. I couldn't look at Troy yet

_But if i still believe you love me  
Maybe i'll survive  
So i tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'cause i can't break it to my heart_

I was pretty much sobbing into the microphone but the lyrics still came out strong. I took a chance and finally brown met blue for the first time in a long time. I don't think I have ever seen Troy cry but there he was looking at me with tears running down his face. He wouldn't let me break my eyes away from his gaze. He looked at me in pain and an emotion that I thought he would never look at me with again. Love....but that was impossible. He didnt love me anymore, he told me so when he left. My mind was telling me things that I wanted to believe.

_And nothing will come between us  
I wanna convince myself we're perfect in  
Every single way as long as i can keep  
The truth away from my heart  
Oh 'cause i can't break it to my heart_

'cause i still don't have all the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I wanna think it's something that i did  
So i can turn it back around

This was it. I was laying it all out on the line. Anyone could see just how much I was hurting up on stage. I was about to collapse from the pain. I was grasping my middle as I always do when Troy comes up, as a way to hold myself together. People never understood why I did that but now I have a feeling they do. Looking out at the crowd I could tell everyone was getting very choked up. Most of the girls were crying and the guys were holding back tears. The final verse was coming up and I was determined to look at Troy and put every emotion I had into the verse and into my eyes.

_But if i still believe you love me  
Maybe i'll survive  
So i tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'cause i can't break it to my heart_

I held the last note as long as I could before I collapsed on stage sobbing. I heard someone scream "La!" and then I heard footsteps running towards me. I felt a pair of small arms go around me and I knew right away it was Molly. "Ly?" She nodded and I hugged her back. We continued to cry and hug each other for a good 5 minutes. When we pulled back she took a look at me and whispered "Oh La what has happened to you? I swear I'm gonna hurt that stupid idiotic brother of mine.." she trailed off muttering things under her breath that I couldn't understand. When she got up she tried to help me up but really even though I have lost a lot of weight recently she was still the size of a Barbie Doll. Kyle and James were next to pull me in a hug. They sandwhiched me in between them. They looked at me and just like Molly they freaked about how awful I looked. Geeh thanks guys. Love them too. After Kyla gave me a short hug I knew what was going to come next. And I was not ready for this.

"Briella.." He whispered as he got close to me. That name sent shivers down my back and more tears to fall. I hadn't heard that in so long.

"I ummm I gotta go." And then I ran off of the stage and out of the auditorium. I wanted to talk to him so badly but I knew the answers already and they were going to break me apart.

I heard footsteps running after me and pretty soon they caught up with me and grabbed ahold of my shoulders. I knew who it was as soon as I felt the spark go through my shoulders down to my toes. It was Troy.

"Please Wildcat just let me be. It doesn't matter anyway. You dont have to pretend you care."

"Briella I'm not going to let you go. And dont say it doesnt matter because whatever is wrong with you does matter. It matters to me. And I'm not pretending to care about you, why in the world would I have to pretend just how much I care about you."

"I heard what you said to me the day you left. I know you don't love me anym..." He cut me off with a sharp intake of breath.

"Gabriella Ann Montez. Don't you know I was saying whatever it was going to make you let me go? How can you even think that for one second I havent loved you!"

"Because it never made sense for you to love me. You were East High's golden boy and I was just the Decathalon Captian. You left me, how can you say you love me if you left me?"

" I left because I saw how much you were pulling away from your mom. I knew it was because of me. I knew she saw me as if I was taking away her daughter. I saw that so I left so she could have you back."

That hurt me really bad. He left because of my mother. The woman who was supposed to always have my best interest in heart. Well I guess not.

" So you left....because of my mom....because you love me?" I was having a really hard time understanding all of this

He gave me a small smile and his eyes became the blue eyes I loved. "Yes. I didn't want to come between you and your mom."

"That is the stupidest, most idiotic, craziest thing anyone has ever done for me...." I was crying again but these were happy tears. "I need you to promise you wont leave me again... I can't take it a second time." I whispered

"I promise you love, I'm never leaving you again."

And I believed him because I saw in his eyes the truth behind them. They also showed me love

" I believe you, I dont think I can break it to my heart anymore."

"I love you Briella, I am so sorry for breaking you. I will hate myself for that forever."

" It's okay, I forgive you. I love you too Wildcat." I whispered to him. I gave him a smile that had not been on my face since he left. It felt good to smile like that again.

"Always..."

"and Forever." I finished.

* * *

**SOOOO what did you guys think!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it. I actually like this one.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
